1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to air conditioning systems for use in vehicles, vehicles comprising such air conditioning systems, methods for driving a hybrid compressor of such air conditioning systems. In particular, the present invention is directed towards vehicles, air conditioning systems, and methods for driving a hybrid compressor, in which a drive source of the hybrid compressor switches from an electric drive motor of the hybrid compressor to an engine of the vehicle, when predetermined conditions are satisfied.
2. Description of Related Art
Known hybrid vehicles include a first drive source, e.g., an engine, and an air conditioning system. Such known air conditioning systems, such as the air conditioning system described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,867,996, include a hybrid compressor, and the hybrid compressor includes a second drive source, e.g., an electric motor, and an electrical power supply, e.g., a battery, for the second drive source. The hybrid compressor may be driven by the first drive source or the second drive source, or both. Specifically, the first drive source drives the hybrid compressor when the first drive source is engaged, and the second drive source drives the hybrid compressor when the first drive source is disengaged. As such, whether the first drive source or the second drive source drives the hybrid compressor depends on whether the first drive source is engaged or disengaged. Nevertheless, when the voltage of the electrical power supply is less than a predetermined voltage, or when the amount of power consumed by the second drive source is greater than a predetermined amount of power, the ability of the air conditioning system to deliver sufficiently cooled air or sufficiently heated air to an interior of the vehicle is reduced. Moreover, the driving force of the second drive source may be insufficient to drive other components of the air conditioning system, e.g., a blower.
Therefore, a need has arisen for air conditioning systems which overcome these and other shortcomings of the related art. A technical advantage of the present invention is that when predetermined conditions related to the voltage of the electrical power supply or the amount of power consumed by the second drive source, or both, are satisfied, the drive source of the compressor switches from the second drive source to the first drive source.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, an air conditioning system for a vehicle comprises at least one compressor. The vehicle comprises a first drive source, and the at least one compressor comprises a second drive source. The at least one compressor is driven by the first drive source or the second drive source, or a combination thereof, and the second drive source comprises an electrical power supply. The air conditioning system also comprises means for selecting between the first drive source and the second drive source, e.g., a controller, such that when the at least one compressor is active, at least the first drive source drives the at least one compressor except when the vehicle is operating in at least one predetermined mode, a voltage of the electrical power supply is greater than or equal to a minimum electrical power supply voltage, and an amount of electric power consumed by the second drive source is less than a maximum electric power. For example, the at least one predetermined mode may be an idle-stop mode.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, an air conditioning system for a vehicle comprises at least one compressor. The vehicle comprises a first drive source, and the at least one compressor comprises a second drive source. The at least one compressor is driven by the first drive source or the second drive source, or a combination thereof, and the second drive source comprises an electrical power supply. The air conditioning system also comprises means for selecting between the first drive source and the second drive source, e.g., a controller, such that when the at least one compressor is active, at least the first drive source drives the at least one compressor except when the vehicle is operating in at least one predetermined mode, an amount of electrical power delivered by the electrical power supply to the second drive source is greater than or equal to a minimum electrical power, and an amount of electric power consumed by the second drive source is less than a maximum electric power. For example, the at least one predetermined mode may be an idle-stop mode.
According to yet another embodiment of the present invention, an air conditioning system for a vehicle comprises at least one compressor. The vehicle comprises a first drive source, and the at least one compressor comprises a second drive source. The at least one compressor is driven by the first drive source or the second drive source, or a combination thereof, and the second drive source comprises an electrical power supply. The air conditioning system also comprises means for selecting between the first drive source and the second drive source, e.g., a controller. Moreover, the means for selecting is adapted to select at least the first drive source at least when the at least one compressor is active and an amount of electric power consumed by the second drive source is greater than or equal to a maximum electric power. In another embodiment of the present invention, the means for selecting also is adapted to select at least the first drive source at least when a voltage of the electrical power supply is less than a minimum electrical power supply voltage, or when an amount of electrical power delivered by the electrical power supply to the second drive source is less than a minimum electrical power, or both.
According to still another embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle comprises a first drive source and an air conditioning system. The air conditioning system comprises at least one compressor comprising a second drive source. The at least one compressor is driven by the first drive source or the second drive source, or a combination thereof, and the second drive source comprises an electrical power supply. The air conditioning system also comprises means for selecting between the first drive source and the second drive source, e.g., a controller, such that when the at least one compressor is active, at least the first drive source drives the at least one compressor except when the vehicle is operating in at least one predetermined mode, a voltage of the electrical power supply is greater than or equal to a minimum electrical power supply voltage, and an amount of electric power consumed by the second drive source is less than a maximum electric power. For example, the at least one predetermined mode may be an idle-stop mode.
According to still yet another embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle comprises a first drive source and an air conditioning system. The air conditioning system comprises at least one compressor comprising a second drive source. The at least one compressor is driven by the first drive source or the second drive source, or a combination thereof, and the second drive source comprises an electrical power supply. The air conditioning system also comprises means for selecting between the first drive source and the second drive source, e.g., a controller, such that when the at least one compressor is active, at least the first drive source drives the at least one compressor except when the vehicle is operating in at least one predetermined mode, an amount of electrical power delivered by the electrical power supply to the second drive source is greater than or equal to a minimum electrical power, and an amount of electric power consumed by the second drive source is less than a maximum electric power. For example, the at least one predetermined mode may be an idle-stop mode.
According to a further embodiment of the present invention, a vehicle comprises a first drive source and an air conditioning system. The air conditioning system comprises at least one compressor comprising a second drive source. The at least one compressor is driven by the first drive source or the second drive source, or a combination thereof, and the second drive source comprises an electrical power supply. The air conditioning system also comprises means for selecting between the first drive source and the second drive source, e.g., a controller. Moreover, the means for selecting is adapted to select at least the first drive source at least when the at least one compressor is active and an amount of electric power consumed by the second drive source is greater than or equal to a maximum electric power. In another embodiment of the present invention, the means for selecting also is adapted to select at least the first drive source at least when a voltage of the electrical power supply is less than a minimum electrical power supply voltage, or when an amount of electrical power delivered by the electrical power supply to the second drive source is less than a minimum electrical power, or both.
According to a still a further embodiment of the present invention, a method for driving at least one compressor of an air conditioning system of a vehicle is provided. The vehicle comprises a first drive source, and the air conditioning system comprises the at least one compressor. The at least one compressor comprises a second drive source, and the second drive source comprises an electrical power supply. Moreover, the at least one compressor is driven by the first drive source or the second drive source, or a combination thereof The method comprises the steps of determining whether the vehicle is operating in at least one predetermined mode, e.g., an idle-stop mode, and activating the second drive source when the vehicle is operating in the at least one predetermined mode. The method also comprises the steps of determining whether an amount of electric power consumed by the second drive source is greater than or equal to a maximum electric power, and switching the drive of the at least one compressor from the second drive source to the first drive source when the amount of electric power consumed by the second drive source is greater than or equal to the maximum electric power.